Problemas en el centro comercial
by M-Awesome
Summary: Las chicas van a comprar al centro comercial, Yoh, Len y Horo les acompañan. ¿Como reaccionarán Anna y Jeanne al saber que sus esposos perdieron a sus hijos Hana y Men?. Horo se enfrenta a Pilika y Tamao. ¿Conseguirán los tres sobrevivir a ese día de compras?. Pasen y lean.


**Problemas en el centro comercial**

Tres de los shamanes más poderosos del mundo, de la historia incluso, además de ser parte de los guerreros elementales: Tierra, Trueno y Hielo, es imposible que con el gran poder que poseen le teman a algo ¿cierto?. Pero hay algo a lo que probablemente cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra tema...ir de compras con las mujeres de su familia...

Así que en un día normal y corriente en Funbari y en un reencuentro entre amigos, Jun Tao no tuvo la mejor idea que invitar a todas las chicas de la pensión a un día repleto de compras en el mejor centro comercial de Tokio y no solo eso, si no que la familia Tao pagaría todo lo que compraran, ante eso su hermano Len Tao se negó rotundamente alegando que **"una panda de mujeres locas por las compras lo arruinarían"**, esas palabras del heredero de los Tao propició el enfado en Jun, Anna, Pilika y Tamao que se abalanzaron sobre el para matarlo a la vez que Jeanne le tapaba los ojos a su pequeño hijo de apenas 4 años, Men Tao, para que no quedará traumado al presenciar la muerte de su padre.

Pero la paliza cortesía de las chicas no fue el único castigo para Len, además se vio obligado a llevar todas las compras que hicieran su hermana y su esposa ese día. Al igual que el chino, Horo Horo debía cargar con las bolsas de su esposa Tamao y su hermana Pilika pues según esta última sería parte de su entrenamiento. Yoh pensó que se había librado, pero pobre, se equivocó, porque si de las cinco chicas sin duda quién más compraba esa era Anna, ella también explicó que el cargar sus compras era también su entrenamiento e incluso la itako le impuso a su propio hijo Hana Asakura el mismo castigo que a su padre.

De camino hacía el centro comercial se podía respirar cualquier clima en la limusina de los Tao, al principio tensión, después miedo y finalmente al llegar terror. Hana estuvo durante todo el trayecto rezándole a su tío el shaman king Hao Asakura que por favor lo llevará con el a los grandes espíritus hasta que acabará el día, pero al parecer su tío no lo escuchó.

Ya en el complejo abarrotado de tiendas comenzaron las lamentaciones de los tres guerreros, pues la primera tienda que visitaron era la más grande de todas, poseía cualquier tipo de sección imaginable, la verdad es que esa era la tienda que todas las chicas querían visitar, las demás les daban un poco igual.

-Bien, podéis ir a hacer lo que queráis, solo os necesito cuando termine de comprar ¿me escucharon? -dijo fríamente la voz de la itako Anna asustando a su esposo y a su hijo.

-¡SEÑORA, SI SEÑORA! -respondieron al unisono padre e hijo.

-Querido ¿podrías cuidar de Men mientras Jun y yo vamos a comprar? -rogó la doncella mirando a su marido poniendo ojos de cordero degollado, sabía que el jamás se resistía a esa mirada. El chico solo bufó y dejo escapar un **"esta bien"** mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo.

-¡Eres el mejor Len! -dijo feliz Jeanne dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el Tao se sonrojara violentamente cosa que provocó que Horo Horo comenzará a reír a carcajadas.

-No esta bien reírse de los demás cariño -comentó una chica de pelo rosa detrás del ainu con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-S-S-Si, lo siento Tamao jejeje -rió nervioso el chico de pelo azul, pues sabía muy bien que no debía hacer enojar a su mujer, si ya lo decía el propio Horo que tantos años al lado de Anna no podían ser buenos.

-Bien, ahora acompáñame a ver unos vestidos -mando ella.

-No es justo -habló ahora una chica de pelo azul celeste- Hermanito, prometiste que me acompañarías a comprar trajes de baño para este verano -se quejó Pilika Usui, la hermana menor de Horo Horo.

-Si quieres yo puedo ir contigo -dijo Len con una sonrisa torcida y pícara, sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a la ainu y enfadaron mucho a Jeanne, si algún problema tenía eran lo celos, eran muchos, quizás demasiados y Len siempre sufría por ello.

* * *

-Papá...-comenzó a hablar un niño de cabello blanco y ojos rojos mirando hacía arriba para poder ver a su padre. -...¿porque mamá te pegó? -preguntó curioso el pequeño que hace unos minutos observó como su madre le pegaba un fuerte puñetazo a su padre y lo mandaba contra una estantería.

Len miró a su hijo y vio como este le miraba entre intrigado y confuso, caminaban por las diferentes secciones de la enorme tienda buscando algo con lo que entretenerse, iban tomados de la mano pues Len no quería que su hijo se perdiera, ante su pregunta el solo suspiró -No te cases nunca hijo...-respondió dejando a Men más confuso todavía.

-Uh la sección de aparatos de gimnasio, ahora que lo pienso me hacen falta un par de máquinas nuevas -dijo para sí mismo el chino yendo a mirar los diferentes tipos de máquinas que se encontraban allí dejando por unos instantes a Men solo y sin vigilancia, el niño miraba hacia todos lados hasta que a lo lejos divisó un cartel que tenía escrita la palabra que atrae a todo niño pequeño **"Juguetes"**, sin dudarlo un solo segundo corrió hacia allí.

* * *

-Mmmm...

-Papa, me aburro -se quejaba una y otra vez un chico de pelo rubio cabreado por estar en el estúpido centro comercial y porque su padre no conseguía decidirse de una maldita vez.

-Mmmmm...¿jugo de naranja con azúcar? o ¿jugo de naranja sin azúcar?...necesito pensarlo detenidamente...Mmmmm...-A cada segundo que pasaba Hana tenía más ganas de matar a su padre, la paciencia la heredó de su madre y ella no tenía así que el tampoco. Finalmente decidió otra cosa, dio media vuelta y caminó por los diferentes pasillos dejando a su padre solo ante un decisión muy importante, casi tan importante como elegir entre Charmander, Bulbasur y Squirtle. **( No hay peor decisión que esa u_u Nostalgia Mode: ON** ).

* * *

Y si ya habíamos visto como Len y Yoh hacían sus particulares compras apartados de sus respectivas mujeres a Horo Horo le tocó lo peor de todo, al menos sus amigos habían sido liberados, pero el...el había sido arrastrado al pozo de las lamentaciones y frustraciones, Tamao y Pilika lo llevaban de aquí para allá sin dejarlo descansar un solo instante. Se empezó a cabrear seriamente al escuchar cada 10 segundos a su mujer diciendo **"Cariño vamos allí"** o a su hermana **"Horo ven acá"**. En una de esas indicaciones o más bien ordenes explotó.

-¡NO! ¿¡QUE NO PUEDEN IR SOLAS A NINGÚN LADO O SIGUEN SIENDO UNAS NIÑAS PEQUEÑAS TODAVÍA!? ¡AL CUERNO, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! -le gritó Horo a Pilika y Tamao, decidido se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero las voces de ambas chicas lo frenaron en seco.

-¿Te atreviste a gritarnos, querido? -preguntó irónicamente Tamao mientras hacía su Oversoul.

-¿Quieres un triple entrenamiento, hermanito? -dijo ahora Pilika a la vez que Torara, su espíritu acompañante se colocaba a su lado.

**"Oh mierda"** fue el último pensamiento de Horo antes de cerrar los ojos fuertemente pues sabía lo que le esperaba mucho dolor durante un par de días. Hana pasaba caminando tranquilamente por allí de espaldas a las chicas y se quedó unos momentos observando la escena **"Esta muerto"** pensó siguiendo su camino mientras escuchaba unos fuertes golpes detrás de el.

En eso notó como alguien posaba su mano en su hombro, se volteó para ver de quien se trataba, era un guardia del centro comercial.

-¿Que hace un niño como tu solo por aquí? -pregunto amablemente el guardia sonriendo.

-¿A quién llamas niño, viejo? Tengo 10 años. -respondió enojado el Asakura.

-De seguro perdiste a tus papas ¿cierto?.

-Pero que dices idiota, se perfectamente donde están mis padres.

-Será mejor que te lleve al lugar de niños perdidos. -dijo el guardia cogiendo a Hana como si fuera un saco de patatas mientras el pataleaba y gritaba. -¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO PERVERTIDO GAY ASALTADOR DE CUNAS!.

* * *

-¿Jugo de naranja con azúcar o sin azúcar?...Mmmmm...-seguía pensando cierto chico de cabellos castaños largos. -Anna no me deja tomar azúcar pero un jugo de naranja sin azúcar no es un jugo de naranja...¿Tu que dices Hana? -preguntó Yoh a su hijo dándose la vuelta pero se sorprendió al ver que Hana ya no estaba con el.

-¿Hana? ¿hijo? esto...¿estas por aquí?...Anna...me va a matar cuando se entere...-lloró el hombre cuando de repente escuchó como por los altavoces de la tienda anunciaban algo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Yoh se daba cuenta que había perdido a Hana, Len terminó de comprar sus nuevos aparatos de gimnasio y volvió al lugar en donde había dejado a Men.

-Bueno Men ya terminé las compras será mejor que volvamos con...¿Men?...Men no es momento de jugar al escondite...sal de donde estés -decía preocupado el chino al no ver a su hijo por ningún lado. -Maldito mocoso, no podía quedarse quieto un momento -maldecía Len rogando por su vida cuando también escuchó el mismo mensaje que Yoh.

**"Señores Asakura y Tao, por favor vengan a la sección de niños perdidos a recoger a sus hijos" **-dijo la voz de una chica a través de los altavoces de la enorme tienda.

* * *

Anna, Jeanne y Jun se encontraban en un lugar determinado de la tienda comprando diferentes prendas de ropa cuando escucharon también el mensaje por la megafonía. Al terminar el mensaje Jeanne y Anna se miraron extrañadas para luego cambiar sus caras de extrañeza por unas de enfado. El centro comercial sería la tumba de Len y Yoh.

Ambas hablaron con Jun y se marcharon juntas al lugar en donde se encontraban los niños perdidos, en donde estarían sus hijos, caminaban con los rostros tan enojados que por cada pasillo que pasaban todo el mundo se hacía a un lado intimidados por las miradas de ambas jóvenes.

* * *

-¿Cuando diablos vendrán mamá o papá a por mí? Ya estoy cansado de estar aquí esperando como un estúpido. -decía un niñito rubio con un cabreo de mil demonios caminando nervioso de un lado a otro.

-¿Hana? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, volteó a ver de quién lo llamaba y se sorprendió de quién lo acompañaba en ese lugar.

-¿Men? ¿Que haces tu aquí? -preguntó incrédulo el Asakura mirando al hijo del mejor amigo de su padre.

-Lo mismo que tu supongo-habló el niño de cabello blanco.

-Al menos...-comenzó a hablar Hana cuando una joven mujer se acercó a ambos niños y les informó de que sus madres habían venido por ellos. Salieron de la sala y se encontraron con sus madres que no habían cambiado en ningún momento sus rostros de enojo aunque si que sus miradas se suavizaron un poco por ver de nuevo a sus hijos.

-Hola madre -saludó sonriendo nerviosamente el Asakura, Anna ni siquiera hizo una sonrisa, una mueca, nada, se mostró impasible pues se encontraba pensando en un buen castigo para su esposo.

-Mami -gritó Men corriendo a abrazar a su madre mientras ella lo alzaba para después abrazarlo con ternura.

Ante esas escenas llegaron corriendo Len y Yoh y se estremecieron al ver allí a sus mujeres pero se tranquilizaron al ver también a sus hijos.

-Asakura...dijo fríamente la itako mientras Yoh se mantenía inmóvil y sudando a mares.

-Querido...-saludó Jeanne en el mismo tono que Anna.

-¡NO ME MATES! / ¡NO FUE MI CULPA! -gritaron intimidados a la vez Yoh y Len respectivamente haciendo enojar más a sus mujeres.

-Prepárate para recibir tu castigo Asakura porque a partir de mañana desearías no haber nacido -sentenció la rubia y en ese mismo instante Yoh sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. -No es justo -dijo mientras seguía lamentándose.

Len miraba con una gota en la cabeza a su amigo, después miró a Jeanne y comenzó a sudar frío cuando vio que ella también lo estaba mirando seria y fríamente, tragó grueso ante eso, su castigo se avecinaba.

-Len, tu castigo será estar un mes sin **"eso"** -habló la doncella mientras se daba la vuelta junto con Anna para proseguir con sus compras.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿UN MES ENTERO? ¡ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO, ERES MALVADA JEANNE! -gritaba molesto y sonrojado el Tao, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería con **"eso"**.

-Len...¿que es **"eso"**? -preguntó inocentemente Yoh que ya había dejado de llorar.

-Idiota...-susurró el chino más sonrojado todavía.

A partir de ahí el día de compras de las chicas transcurrió tranquilamente, ya atardecía cuando decidieron volver a la pensión pero había un problema había que transportar las bolsas de las mujeres, ellas se marcharon a las casa en coche acompañadas de Men y los demás chicos se quedaron allí, con esa montaña de bolsas que debían cargar a pie. Caminaron durante 45 minutos aproximadamente Hana y Yoh llorando por que Anna compraba demasiado, Horo también lloraba pero de dolor pues tenía la mayor parte de los huesos de su cuerpo rotos, el único que no se quejaba era Len que en verdad estaba acostumbrado a las compras compulsivas de Jun y Jeanne.

Al llegar a la casa cada uno fue a hacer sus cosas: Hana fue a darse un baño a los baños termales, Yoh a observar las estrellas en el jardín, Horo a pedirle disculpas a Pilika y Tamao y Len a descansar un poco a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Jeanne cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación.

-¿Tampoco puedo descansar cuando yo quiera?...-comenzó a hablar Len -...o también me dejarás sin dormir un mes. -refunfuño el Tao.

-Es un castigo justo -dijo la dulce voz de la doncella.

-¿JUSTO? ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!...además, tu tampoco aguantaras un mes sin mi -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el chino haciendo sonrojar a Jeanne.

-Serás estúpido claro que podré -comentó molesta la chica.

-¿Que te parece si...mi castigo comienza mañana? -dijo Len besando a su esposa en los labios.

-Me parece bien -contestó ella entre beso y beso.

* * *

-Chicas -llamó un chico de pelo azul entrando al salón principal cortando la conversación que hasta ese momento mantenían Jun, Pilika y Tamao. -Yo...lamento haberles gritado en el centro comercial -confesó Horo con un leve sonrojo mirando a su hermana y su mujer.

-Nosotras también lamentamos haberte golpeado así hermanito -se disculpó también Pilika abrazando a su hermano.

-Habla por ti Pilika, yo no me arrepiento de nada, a mi nadie me alza la voz -dijo enojada la chica de pelo rosado.

-Amor perdóname ¿si? -pidió Horo abrazándola.

-Eres un tonto...pero eres mi tonto -dijo sonriendo Tamao.

* * *

-¿Puedo saber cual será mi castigo Annita? -preguntó sonriente Yoh sentado en el jardín a lado de la itako.

-No, mañana lo sabrás -contestó fríamente la rubia.

-No hice nada malo -se intentó defender Yoh.

-¿Perder a tu hijo no te parece nada?.

-Si, pero...-el Asakura calló de inmediato al sentir como Anna lo besaba, cosa que ocurría una vez cada 5 años y no era tan tonto como para separarse así que simplemente decidió corresponder el beso.

Después de todo ese día tampoco fue tan malo para los tres guerreros.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Si ya lo se, vaya mierda final has hecho xDD, en fin, que cursi me ha salido al final el fic -.-U normalmente no soy así se suponía que era solo humor y al final lo volví un fic amoroso, es lo que me pasa cuando hago un fic a ratos, los tengo que hacer de una vez como hago la mayoría de veces -.-**

**Por cierto una pregunta para los lectores ¿Saben ustedes a lo que Len y Jeanne se referían con "eso"? Y si lo saben explíquenle a Yoh por favor jajaja.**

**Resumiendo que espero que les haya gustado y solo dar las gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo en leerlo, nos vemos pronto en otro fic, probablemente este fin de semana, pero no diré que fic actualizare porque no lo se ni yo xD. ADIÓS! **


End file.
